hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciara Bauden
Ciara Bauden is a 16 year-old Beauxbatons student. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Ciara Penelope Bauden was born on February 14 to Zoe and Benjamen Bauden in Toulouse, France. Zoe is a descendant of a veela, and while she was at school was very popular. She worked as an assistant to a French fashion designer. Benjamen was a wizard graduated from Durmstrang who worked as a charms breaker. They both loved Ciara dearly but were hardly home. They left Ciara to the care of nannies, who pampered Ciara to ever whim. Ciara always got everything she wanted, and was a spoiled brat. Ciara never went to school, but was homeschooled by tutors every other day. She barely saw her parents, and when they came home Ciara's parents would always throw extravagent "grown up" parties and ignored Ciara. This made her upset, but she never told anyone. When Ciara was 4, Benjamen hired a butler named Lampton, who was an old Durmstrang friend. Lapton became like a father to Ciara, and they were inseperable. When Ciara started to show magical abilities, Lampton would teach Ciara how to use her magic. Lampton would buy things for Ciara, and he was patient with her, unlike past nannies and tutors she had. When it came time for Ciara to leave for Beauxbatons, she threw a fit and refused to go because she wanted to stay with Lampton. Lampton coaxed Ciara into going by agreeing to weekly letters and video chats. When Ciara arrived at Beauxbatons, she was instantly popular because of her moher's status as the former queen bee of the school. Everyone worshiped her, and Ciara liked it. She was never mean, and was sweet to everyone since she had outgrown her spoiled brat stage. Ciara loves Beauxbatos, and while she isn't planning on puting her name in for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, sheis excited to meet new people and for the Yule Ball. Personality Ciara is bright and sweet. She is nice to everyone she meets and can only be described as hyper. She's always active and on the go. She is very fashionable, and is always giving advice to her friends. Ciara loves meeting new people, and is a social butterfly. Wand Ciara's wand is 14 inches long, made of dogwood, and has a veela hair core. Appearance Since Ciara is a descendant of a veela, she is extremely beautiful. She has long curly light brown hair, which used to be a shade of vibrant red, and big dark brown eyes. She is very tan, and is only 5 foot. She has a dimple on one side of her cheek. Alliances *Shelia Applbaum *Marzia Comasco Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Ciara is very popular. *Ciara is very fashionable. *Ciara is a social butterfly. *Ciara has a beautiful singing voice. *Ciara was spoiled as a child. *Ciara is very sweet. *Ciara is nice to everyone she meets. *Ciara is extremely hyper. *Ciara is a descendent of a veela. Gallery ariana-grande-mariah-carey-debate-kaitlin.gif ariconfuseddancing.gif Ariana-Grande-The-Way-Wallpaper.jpg tumblr_inline_mmnvanHQ6y1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo8hopH6RB1ql2gms.gif tumblr_mk2f2u5KPC1rik1dgo1_500.gif tumblr_mybot3HxDj1sdh10lo1_500.gif tumblr_mly62hmYjv1qfal67o2_250.gif tumblr_mogqtu6CKo1sqb5lfo1_500.gif tumblr_mq1p3w1tf01rfeg4uo1_500.gif Tumblr_mq78kaSk7g1qec3mso1_500.gif tumblr_my30pqmdqL1sdh10lo1_500.gif tumblr_msrwv4scqQ1sdh10lo1_500.gif tumblr_muvctwxnyF1s3t8fdo1_500.gif Category:Female Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Beauxbatons Student Category:Sixteen Category:Pureblood Category:French